1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an easy tear straw cover that encloses, covers and protects a drinking straw against bacterial contamination.
2. Background
A drinking straw is tubular and of elongated open cylindrical configuration. Operationally, a human operator submerges the drinking straw's bottom end or distal end beneath the liquid level in a drinking glass or container, inserts the straw's top end or portion in his mouth, appropriately purses his lips sufficiently to seal around such proximal portion and commences sucking action to create negative mouth pressure to draw the liquid through the straw and into his mouth.
At food and/or drink establishments such as soda fountains, diners, restaurants, bars, etc. drinking straws are in dispensers or containers at central locations, counters, or at individual tables or booths. When a patron selects a drinking straw for his own use, he does not know whether the straw he selected has already been bacterially contaminated by a food and/or drink establishment employee as a result of such employee's handling the straws during "side work" in replenishing dispensers or containers with straws. And, if not thusly contaminated by such employee, prior patrons, in rummaging with their hands through the straws in the dispenser or container, may have bacterially contaminated the straws. Also, a counter employee, waiter or waitress, in using his or her hands to place a straw in a drinking glass, may bacterially contaminate the drinking glass that will be served to the patron.
Hence, there is need for an easily removable straw cover whose sterile interior encloses, covers and protects a sterile drinking straw against bacterial contamination until such time that the cover is removed to allow the sterile drinking straw to be utilized for its intended purpose.